Caged
by SoAdorkable
Summary: I stared upon this beautiful girl with the amazing brown eyes. This angel that I couldn't stay away from when I heard what fate she had acquired. A captor. A hostage. A slave. "Bella?" I asked softly. Her head turned to me. Her eyes held no recongnition.
1. Chapter 1

**I was debating whether to post this or not, and decided to. What could it hurt, right? :)**  


* * *

"_Bella…" A voice called out my name. The voice was beautiful, and I basked in the wonderful sound it resonated. I was blind; the whole world around me was darkness. All I could see for miles and miles and miles was darkness. _

"_Bella…" The voice was getting frantic. I reached out my arms, but felt nothing. The voice was crying now. Why was it crying?! No! I needed to stop the beautiful voice from crying! It couldn't cry!!_

"_No, no, no…Bella…no…" The voice was crying my name!! I didn't even know whom the voice belonged to! I screamed for the voice to stop, but no sound came out. _

_The voice was fading now, crying and moaning out my name in such an agonizing way…I needed to go to the voice and comfort it. I screamed and began to cry with it, the voice so beautifully painful that I needed to know why it was so sad._

"_Open your eyes…Bella…open…" It cried out desperately, willing me to see what wasn't there. I screamed and scream, but no sound came out. _

"_Bella….Bella….Bella….."_

_----_

"Bella? Bella! Bella wake up!" I slowly came to, realizing a hard hand was shaking my shoulder and a man's voice was calling my name. I opened my eyes slowly to see a beautifully concerned face watching me.

"Aro…" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes.

"Bella," He smiled at me and stood, "You were screaming again in your sleep." I blushed, and looked up to see the amused look Aro had on his face. Why was it that everyone here found my blush so amusing?

"I'm so sorry Aro…" I apologized quickly, feeling immediately embarrassed for disturbing my master with whatever he was doing before he had to come wake me up. With his hearing, I was sure, he could hear me all the way from the other side of castle.

"It's allright, dear Bella." He opened his arms and pulled me into a fatherly embrace. I smiled, returning the hug and shivering a little at his coldness. "Now," He stood and walked to the door, "change into your uniform and report to the kitchen, Jane will be there with your daily chores." I nodded, smiling at him before he left the room.

When he was gone, the smile dropped from my face. I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes, my head throbbing slightly and my mind returning to the dream. This had been the 5th time I've had that dream. It was all so confusing. Who was the voice? I was pretty sure I'd never heard it in the past few months that I remembered. And trying to think of who it could've been from the time I didn't remember only made my heard hurt more. I shook my head, sighing and getting up to change into my servant's uniform. One thing was certain: The person in my dream sounded absolutely tortured. And it sounded like it was my fault.

I slipped on my servant dress. It was elegant, beautiful actually, for a servant's dress. But compared to the dresses the members of the family wore, it might as well of been a potato sack. They wore intricate patterns with priceless gems embedded and breathtaking embroidery. I wore a simple ankle length white dress. Nothing more.

I didn't mind being a servant. It was all I knew. I knew I had a life before this, but I couldn't miss it because I had no recollection of it. The first thing I remember is waking up in my room in the castle to a worried Aro. He explained to me that my parents were killed in an accident, and they left him to be my guardian. I tried to be sad about the death of my parents, but I just couldn't. I had no memory of them. I had no memory of where I lived before here, or who I knew. All I knew was that I was a servant to Aro, and he was the closest thing I had to a father. I looked up to him. I was happy. Or as happy as someone in my situation could be.

Once changed, I walked through the long corridors and down two flights of stairs to the kitchen. The castle was confusing if you didn't know your way, but after a few weeks I started to find my way around the confusing maze. There were really one a few placed I needed to know how to get to: The Throne Room, the Wash Room, the Kitchen, and the way out so I could go the market for myself.

"Good morning Bella!" Jane chirped and moved forwards to pull me into a tight hug. And I meant _tight_. "Did you sleep well?"

I laughed and hugged her back, finding her usual cheeriness to be contagious "Good Morning Jane. I slept fine, thank you." I nodded and moved to look in the cupboard for ingredients to make something for breakfast for myself.

"Ooooo what are you going to make today?" Jane asked, taking a seat and watching me take out the waffle mix. Jane had an unusual fascination with watching me cook and learning how to, even though the food had absolutely no appeal to her, considering her…circumstances.

"Just waffles today, Jane." I yawned softly, not really wanting to make anything complicated like I usually did.

"…I think you should make blueberry waffles. With bacon!" I sighed mentally, turning around and forcing a smile at her.

"Okay, I'll make that." I didn't really feel like it, but I worked for Aro. Which meant I worked for all of them. What they said goes. Jane clapped her hands and laughed, settling in her seat to watch me make the slightly complicated breakfast. It was only complicated because the Volturi weren't that modernized. Which means I had to make waffles from scratch without a toaster. I don't remember seeing a toaster, but I remembered it existing. Strange.

After finishing the breakfast, I looked to Jane. She pulled out of her pocket a list of my daily chores. In neat, handwritten cursive, it read:

-Wash the clothes

-Clean up the study

-Water the flowers in the garden

-Clean up the dining hall

My stomach churned at the last chore. I looked to Jane and she shrugged at me "We have to eat too, Bella…" She sighed and looked to the ground. I nodded, knowing that it had to be done no matter what, and no amount of pouting could change that.

I did the first three chores slowly, trying to put off the inevitable for just a little longer. I spent extra time in the garden, taking great care in watering the flowers and making sure I didn't miss any. Aro's garden was, by far, my favorite place in the castle. It was so quiet there, and it just breathed peace. I was able to forget all of my troubles for just a little while. No longer was I worrying over 18 years that I hadn't had any recollection of, no longer was I fretting that I was a servant for a castle full of vampires. I was just Bella. Nothing else. It was a daydream that I allowed myself to bask in for just a little while.

But all dreams have to come to an end.

I finally had no other way to put it off, and made my way begrudgingly to the dining hall. I didn't eat in the dining hall. For one, I wasn't allowed to. Two, they kind of things they ate in the dining hall were completely different than the kinds of things I ate in the kitchen. For one, what I ate wasn't still living when I ate it.

I opened the door to the dining hall, my nose getting hit immediately by the foul stench of drying blood. The bodies were cleaned out and long gone, thank goodness. All that was left were small puddles and piles of blood. Some was even splattered on the wall. I took deep, shaky breaths, trying to stop the bile from rising up my throat. Then I would have to clean that too.

Being as quick as possible, I mopped and scrubbed up the bloody dining hall. The dining hall wasn't really even a dining hall. It was a big room that they'd led their prey to deep within the castle, so that no one in Volterra would hear them. There were no tables or chairs of even place settings, just one big room.

After I left, I let out a few quick, deep breaths and rushed to the bathroom. I kneeled over it and saw the waffles I'd made for breakfast once more. I coughed and pressed my head to the cold marble cabinet next to me. God, how I hated the smell of blood. Ironic, huh?

I stayed like that for few minutes, composing my self and going to my feet slowly, my legs feeling a little like rubber. I went back and got the mop and bucket from the dining hall, taking them and putting them in a supply closet to be used whenever my masters had another meal.

I had no other chores to do, so my day was done unless Aro called on me for another chore of favor. I retreated to the garden, going deep into it to a place that was rarely visited. It was overgrown and no one really cared to keep it up because no one saw it. Except me. I couldn't cut it though. The overgrown vines and weeds seemed to bring the place to life, and give it that earthy feel. It liked it. It reminded me of something…some place…some place I must've been to or seen pictures of in my not remembered life…somewhere with lots of green everywhere…I shook my head and wished I could visit that place some day, but knew it would never happen. A few weeks into my life here, I'd come to the realization that The most I would see of the world was the places contained in the walls of Volterra. I was caged in, in a beautiful enclosing.

Isolated in a populated metropolis.

I was alone, and alone I would be until the day I died.

Luckily, that day would come soon.

* * *

**For the people reading this, I have one thing to say to you: Nothing is as it seems.**

**Also, it would be amaaaazziinnggg if you would check out my other story, My Prey, My Savior. :)**

**Please please please review!! Even if its just a sentence! Even just a word! (Maybe not just a word haha) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! Sorry I haven't updated this story in soooooo long. I really didn't know what to do with it. But now I have a clear path for where I want this to go, and you should be seeing updates for it more regularly. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

She was there.

That was the only thought I could possibly fathom as I hurled piles upon piles of clothes into a small suitcase. Letting out a forced, angry breath, I punched a wall in my apartment, my hand going straight through and making a hole twice as big as my hand itself. They had her. Who knows what type of godforsaken things they were doing to her!?

If only I'd of been quicker. If only I'd answer the damn phone the first time Alice had called me, or the second, or third. It took her 68 tries to finally get me to pick up. And when I'd finally picked up, it took her screaming into the phone to get the point across. The Volturi had Bella. They had kidnapped her, and the only way Alice had found out was by going against me and looking into Bella's future.

A thought occurred to me as I hurled clothes into my suitcase: Why was I even packing? I brought my hands into my hair and let out a moan, ripping at my copper locks. Was I really that self-centered? I hadn't even thought of how my leaving would affect her. And now, while Bella could very well be getting turned, or worse, _eaten_ by the Volturi, I was being so _stupid_ as to pack? Oh, _god. _I really didn't deserve her. But whether I was worthy of her or not, I would not let her get killed by those monsters we call 'royalty'.

The family said they would meet me in Italy, that I should probably go ahead myself. So I did. I rushed to the airport in the dead of night because the last thing I needed was to be noticed. I was in Brazil now, and even thought I was lucky to get a flight that left almost right away, I wouldn't be in Volterra until at least tomorrow.

The flight was hell. I had half a mind to just swim to Italy, the ride was just so slow. I practically catapulted out of my seat when the plane landed. My timing had been perfect; it was a little past noon when I arrived. I walked at a quick human pace across the cobblestone pathways in the cover of the shade to the Volterra castle.

I didn't even bother knocking, I just opened the door and walked right in I knew Aro would be in the throne room, basking in his royalty and being waited on hand and foot. They were there, as I would've expected them to be. The trio of rulers looked at me, their reactions all surprised. It was Aro who spoke first, a wide grin on his face, as if he were truly happy to see me, "Edward!" He clapped his hands and walked over to me, holding his hands out to me in some diluted fantasy that I would ever let him see my thoughts again. "What brings you here, my dear friend?" He asked in the most fake friendly tone.

I growled and extended my hand out, snaking my fingers around his neck and pushing him into the nearest wall "What have you done!?" I growled.

"Why, Edward, whatever are you talking about?" He said with a smile still. I could sense that the rest of the Volturi were gathering in the room, but I didn't even care.

"What have you done with Bella?! What have you done to Bella?!" I hissed at him, my eyes furious and my heart breaking with the possibility that Bella was dead.

"Edward, I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied to me, his eyes looked curious, but underneath I could see that they were mocking. Mocking me.

"You sick bastard." I stated and drew my hand back to punch. My hand was just about to come in contact with his milky colored face, when a noise snapped me out of my rage.

"No!" The voice was so soft, only the vampire would be able to hear it. Both Aro's hand my head turned to the source of the noise. And there, in a white dress, looking absolutely terrified, she stood.

Bella. My Bella.

She was standing in the shadows, and Aro smiled widely like he'd just won a great prize. He held a hand out and beckoned her to come foreword. She obeyed without hesitation. I was elated that she was here and she wasn't dead and her eyes were still the gorgeous brown they were when I had left her and blood still pumped ferociously in her veins. "What is it, sweet Bella?"

"Don't…h-hurt him…." My eyes widened. She was telling Aro not to hurt me. I almost had the urge to laugh. I imagined taking her into my arms and whisking her away from this place. Even if she hated me now, I had to free her from this prison.

"Hurt who, Bella?" Aro asked, his eyes wild with excitement. I looked to Aro, and then to Bella. Why was he asking Bella this? It was clear Bella didn't want me to get hurt. Right? I felt like I was missing out on something; something very big.

Then, she looked me square in the eyes, and spoke "Please…don't hurt master Aro."

And my whole world came crashing down.

"Bella?" I asked softly, my voice almost pleading to her. She was asking _me _not to hurt _him._ She looked at me, her expression blank and cold. My heart felt like it was being stabbed with a dagger.

Aro let out a huge laugh. "Bella, my dear, tell me something. Do you know who this man is?"

Bella answered without hesitation, and I knew she was telling the truth because she was such a terrible liar. "No." _Stab_

"Have you ever seen this man, or do you ever remember seeing him at any time, before to day, of course?"

"No." _Stab_

"What have you done?" I breathed in horror, looking to Bella and then back to Aro.

"Edward, I think you have Bella mistaken with some other girl. It is obvious you two have never met." I growled and tightened my grip on his neck, he let out a wince and I felt a strange satisfaction at this.

"What have you done to Bella?!" I cried.

Again he let out a loud laugh "This vampire has gone mad!" The rest of the Volturi let out small chuckled as well, but Bella stayed silent.

I raised my first to him and got reach to bring it forewords "You sick, evil-"

"That's enough," He whispered calmly, and in an instant I was pulled away from Aro. I yelled out, but to no avail. The last thing I saw was Alec staring upon me, and then nothingness.

_Stab_

* * *

**I know, I know. WTF. All in due time, my friends. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in a review. If they're not plot spoilers, I'll try to answer them best as I can. :) Thank you all so much for reading and until next time!**

**As always, reviews will be greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabber after the chapter, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Something was wrong.

Terribly, terribly wrong.

I knew it when I met the eyes of the bronze haired vampire. His eyes were golden; was that even possible for a vampire? Maybe they were contacts, used to keep up appearances in public. But who would choose _gold_, out of all colors, to blend in with?

I stared silently as Alec took over, and the vampire was soon flailing on the ground, trying to feel. His eyes were wheeling around, searching for sight but finding nothing. Small, animal-like screams came from him as he tried to hear, but couldn't. My mind went back to the way he looked at me, and the horror in his eyes.

How could he know me, but I didn't know him?

Aro walked over to me, his expression grim and somber "You are to never go down to the prisoner chambers, am I understood? Do not be fooled by that vampire's tricks. With one look, your soul will fall prisoner to him, and he will force you to do his bidding against your will." I nodded, flinching under his intense gaze. "Good," He smiled then, and turned back to the other members of the guard. Alec stepped into the room once more.

"He's secured, sir." He walked over to Jane and took her hand, and they shared a look that only brother and sister could decipher.

Aro sent me off to do my chores, but throughout the day, I couldn't get the bronze haired vampire out of my head. He seemed so familiar…like I've seen him before…but I know I haven't. It's just my mind playing tricks on me. No, it was _him _playing tricks on_ me._ He was using his mind control powers to mess with me. But he seemed almost _too_ familiar. The golden color of his eyes, that's beautiful, copper hair…

I blinked and stopped scrubbing. Was I just fantasizing about him? No, no. I couldn't be. But I was. _Bella, you're losing your mind. You see him for what, 30 seconds? And you're already fantasizing about him! Hormone check, idiot! _I sighed and continued cleaning, putting a head to my forehead and moaning. Thinking about him was giving me a huge headache. Do vampires have aspirin ready?

I ate dinner in the kitchen alone. Aro had called a meeting between the guard and himself, and naturally I wasn't allowed there. All of the other maids weren't quite fond of me, being Aro's 'favorite'. They'd all came to Aro for the same thing, in hopes of becoming one of them. So, they traded their free will and servitude for the hopes of one day living to see eternity. Or, not living, for that matter.

After doing my evening chores, I sat idly in the garden for a while, staring at the stars as the nighttime darkened the bustling city. The trees swayed lightly in the evening wind. "Bella," A voice whispered from behind me suddenly. I jumped and spun my head to see who it was. Aro was watching me with a bemused smile.

"Forgive me if I startled you, but it is quite amusing." He looked up at the sky and smiled, red eyes glistening with a fresh meal. "Looking up at the stars, were you?"

"Yes, I was." I replied, "They're quite visible tonight, and it's a new moon." I pointed to the moon for emphasis, a smile playing at my mouth.

Aro looked at me and quirked a brow "How do you know so much about the stars?"

I thought back for a second, but a sharp pain stopped me from getting very far "I'm not sure…" My parents had probably taught me before they died. I heard a very faint male voice in my head, telling me about the stars, it's voice melodic though I couldn't make out the words or hear it very clearly. It was as if I was hearing it from a mile away.

"You know, Bella, there's an observatory on the top floor. There's a large telescope that's been in the castle for decades, and centuries of written records on the stars. I think you would very much enjoy it. You've been getting your chores done on time and with all that's going on, I think you deserve a reward. You may go up there whenever you wish." My eyes widened at Aro's sudden bout of generosity. He wasn't usually this giving, and the bestow a privlege on me was a rarity.

I quickly stood and bowed "Thank you very much, Master Aro." I replied, raising my body once again. Aro gave a laugh and took my hands in his, flinching as he always did when my thoughts did not rush into his head.

"Oh, Bella. We are practically family now. You will be one of us so soon…it is so marvelous!" He grinned.

"Master Aro, if you don't mind me asking…when will I become one of you?" I was treading thin water, I could see his smile waver as I challenged his claim.

"Soon, my dear. There is so much to be done, preparations to be made, before that can happen. But, rest assured, darling, it will be soon." He looked around and let go of my hand, holding out his arm "It's late, let me escort you back to your room." I linked my arm in his and we walked into the castle and down the stairs to the human chambers. "Goodnight, dear Bella." He kissed both of my cheeks and was gone in an instant. I smiled, happy to have Aro in my life. He was almost like my second father.

I stepped into my chamber and stretched, tired from the day's events. I stepped into the connected bathroom and ran the faucet for a bath. Taking off my dirty dress, I stepped into the fragrant water and relaxed, my muscles becoming loose and my eyes drooping in the relaxing water.

After my bath, I stepped back into my bedroom and slipped on my night gown. It was a simple silk slip, tailored nicely by Chelsea to hug my curves and flatter my body.

I looked to the clock and saw that it was already past midnight. I needed to be up at 7:30. I turned off the light and settled into my bed. A few minutes later, I began to hear faint screeching noises. I got up and looked around, wondering if there might have been a mouse somewhere in the room or in the walls. It wouldn't surprise me with the age of the castle. I was surprised it didn't cave in on itself, with the way some parts of it looked. But, after a few minute of searching, I realized that the walls were made of stone, so there couldn't be a mouse. No, the noise sounded like it was coming from…the floor?

I got down and pressed my ear to the cold stone. _That's not a mouse…_ I realized. With a gasp, I understood what the noise was. It was crying. No, crying wasn't an accurate term. It was screeching, an almost animal like sound of pure sadness and despair. The screeching only paused when he mumbled things that were too quick for me to hear. That voice sounded familiar…could it be the vampire who'd caused a scene earlier in the day? Yes, that's who it was. I could hear chains rattling from below me; the prisoner's chambers must be directly underneath the human's quarters.

In any event, I wasn't going to get any sleep with that noise going on. I furrowed my brow and stomped on the floor a few times, saying "Some of us are trying to sleep!" The crying immediately stopped.

"Bella? " The voice asked faintly, anguish evident in it's honey tone. "Bella, can you hear me?" I debated whether or not to answer. This vampire was not to be trusted, and I was strictly forbidden to be near it. Though, I wasn't that close to him…we were separated by a whole floor.

"Keep your noise down, vampire. I can't sleep." I replied defiantly. He was silent except for a sharp intake of breath.

"Bella…" He sighed "Do you really not know who I am?" His voice dripped with despair, and it shuddered my very core. I almost wanted to lie, but I was a bad liar, and he'd catch me in it again. _Again? What the fuck? Where did that come from?_ His voice lingered in my ears, I could almost _see_ his face in my head, somehow knowing the way his brow would crease into a line.

My breathing hitched in my throat, and I had to teach myself to breathe again. "No. I don't." I resolved to say. This had to be nipped in the bud before it got serious. There was a loud sigh, chains clinking, and a wince that was audiable enough for me to hear. My hair stood up at the sound, and I couldn't help but to ask "Are you in pain?"

There was a musical chuckle as he responded "Of course not. Just…my throat…" I raised my eyebrows, realizing what he meant. He was thirsty. Were they going to feed him? Surely he couldn't feed himself, chained up like that. Maybe Aro would bring him one of the humans that none of the guard wanted.

"Oh," I said, eloquent as always. A yawn bubbled up and exploded out of my mouth, and I was reminded of how early I had to wake up. "Well, erm… I'm going to bed." I stood from the floor and stretched, before climbing under my burgundy duvet and closing my eyes.

It was only about 5 minutes before the noise started again, only this time it was different. It wasn't a tortured noise. It was soft, lilting, beautiful. It was a melody, a song, a beautiful composition coming from the vampire below me. It touched my very Soul and made it sing along. I found myself smiling. It sounded familiar, like a song that I'd hear long, long ago, and forgot. It sounded like pianos and honey and sunshine, like the forest and meadows and home…home.

Yes, if I closed my eyes it sounded like home.

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes. I know. It's been what...3948203948 months? It sure feels like it.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long to be created. I haven't lost my passion in writing, not in the least. But schools started up again, giving me next to no free time, let alone time to write. I hope I can give you guys another update soon, if not here, then in one of my other stories. As of right now, I don't really know how I'm going to proceed through this story after this chapter. I know where I need to go, but the going there is a little tricky, you see. Same with my other story, Saving Bella.**

**Wow, that was a lot of babble.**

**Anyways. I'd love love LOVE for you guys to review. It helps me get out chapters faster, so take it as a bribe if you will. :) Hopefully there will be a new chapter in the next two weeks.**

**Until next time, BAI BAI! :D**

**PS: If you're reading this, the chapter is currently un-beta'd. I wanted to get it out to you guys ASAP so you could all see it, but I will be getting it beta'd and then I'll put it up again. :)**


End file.
